


14 Days of Dragon Age Lovers 2020

by Charlatron



Series: The Smutty Adventures of Olivia Trevelyan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 14 Days of Dragon Age Lovers, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Flirting, Inquisitor is Bad at Feelings, M/M, NSFW Art, Tumblr Prompt, idiots to lovers, sometimes funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlatron/pseuds/Charlatron
Summary: All 14 days of this years DA Lovers prompts in one place.Beware spoilers if you read this before the main story, each prompt being set at various stages throughout.With artwork by @samusdraws & @pookyhuntress
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan
Series: The Smutty Adventures of Olivia Trevelyan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621369
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Day 1: Rose (Cullen x Olivia)

“What's that?” Olivia asked as Cullen stood before her, a single red rose in his outstretched hand.

“It's a rose?” he faltered, suddenly doubting himself despite being one hundred percent certain it was indeed a rose.

Olivia failed to react, staring at him with those seemingly cold, analytical eyes; though Cullen knew better now - he'd experienced first hand the passion that burned deep beneath the surface.

“For you,” he added, just to clarify.

“Why?” Had she no concept of romantic gestures?

“A token,” he explained, “of affection.”

Her gaze flitted rapidly between the rose and his face. “What am I supposed to do with it?”

Cullen couldn't help but laugh at her endearing confusion. “You keep it – somewhere you can see it – to remind you of me when I'm not here.”

“Okay,” she slowly enunciated, somewhat sceptically, as though waiting for the punchline.

“Well if you don't want it...” he muttered, slowly withdrawing his hand. 

“No!” She quickly snatched it from him, holding the offending item awkwardly away from herself as though it were a dirty sock. “Now, don't you have somewhere else to be?”

Cullen caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror on his way out; she was smelling the rose and smiling sweetly to herself.


	2. Day 2: Hand Holding (Cullen x Olivia)

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing.” Olivia immediately released her grip on Cullen's hand, flushing with embarrassment.

“No, don’t stop.” He reached for her hand, lacing their fingers together. “I don’t disapprove, you just caught me by surprise is all.” For her to instigate such a public display was _enormous_ progress, and he needed to handle it with caution. 

He discreetly watched her as she continued to blush, staring awkwardly at the ground as they strolled through the courtyard.

“This is nice,” he ventured, unable to contain his joyous smile.

“Yeah,” she replied with a shy smile of her own.

She was so unsure of herself that he didn’t know whether to laugh or get down on one knee and propose.

“Alright, that’s quite enough for today,” she playfully protested, pushing him away as he dared to press a kiss to the back of her hand.

She bade him a seemingly platonic farewell and sauntered away, though with an undeniably jovial spring in her step.

_ Patience, Rutherford.  _ He told himself.  _ You know she’s worth it. _


	3. Day 3: Bow & Arrow (Dorian x Theodore)

“Feet shoulder-width apart.” Theo gripped Dorian’s ankle to slide his foot just a fraction to the left, running a hand along his inner leg as he stood to his full height.

Theo had insisted Dorian have a go at using his bow.

He wrapped a hand around the Altus’s, testing his grip. “Not too tight.”

He’d surmised the exercise would grant him the opportunity to further seduce the mage.

“Keep your elbow in line with your shoulder as you draw,” he whispered in Dorian's ear.

It took all of his self-control not to bury his nose in the necromancer's neck to further inhale his pleasantly spiced scent.

He took a step back to appraise his posture. “Perfect.”

The man was an Adonis. There was literally nothing he wouldn’t look good doing.

“Now choose your target, aim and release.”

Dorian loosed his arrow, which landed just shy of it’s intended target.

“Not bad for a beginner.” Theo praised.

“You know I could just use magic, right? I really have no need of this particular skill.”

“I know,” Theo smirked. “But then what excuse would I have to feel you up you in public?”


	4. Day 4: Napping Together (Cullen x Olivia)

She stretched her arms above her head, slowly blinking into consciousness. “Did I fall asleep?”

“Yes, you did,” Cullen moodily huffed.

“When did you come to bed?”

“Less than five minutes after you – what with that subtle incentive you presented.”

He was of course referring to the crude hand gesture she'd made coupled with the bulge in her cheek as she'd pushed her tongue up against it, having asked if he  _ had some time _ . 

Olivia snorted into her hand. “I'm sorry.”

“It's alright. You looked so peaceful I could hardly be annoyed.” He held her a little tighter, burying his nose into her fragrant hair. “And I didn't realise just how exhausted I was. That nap did me the world of good.”

“Then that was my plan all along.” She turned in his arms to face him, hooking one leg over his hip then rolling him on to his back. “And since we're so well-rested, how do you feel about putting some of that renewed energy to good use?”


	5. Day 5: Love Letter (Dorian x Theodore)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork by @pookydraws

_Dorian_

_It's been almost a year since your last letter, and longer still since we were last together. I know you said you were going to stop writing, but I didn’t think you'd actually do it! But if you think I'm just going to give up, then you really don't know how tenacious I can be._

_Liv's become a delightful presence – and by that I mean an absolute bitch. It seems the bigger she gets the less tolerance she has for... well, everything. That tall drink of water of hers is a saint, I tell you. I don't know if she told you - not that she doesn't tell you every little thing as it's happening (I'm still pissed you didn't give me that damn sending crystal) - but Camilla and I are expecting our second child. She was born to be a mother, my wife. Not entirely sure I've quite gotten the hang of being a father yet..._

_... and this really isn't the letter I wanted to write you._

_Dorian, I really fucking miss you. Do you know I haven't had a single cock in my arse since you left!? You and that bronze monolith of yours have ruined me for all other men. I want – nay,_ **_need_ ** _– to see you._

_I know it can never happen, but I dream of us being together. Of walking the streets of Minrathous, hand in hand. Of falling asleep in your arms each night, and waking up beside you every morning. Of someday being able to call you my husband._

_It's silly, I know... but a man can dream._

_I treasure every single second of each and every memory we made together, and live in hope that we might someday have the opportunity to make more. For now, please just know that you are always in my thoughts, and that my love for you grows with each passing day._

_As always I hope this letter finds you well, and that you might reconsider writing me back._

_All my love_

_Theodore_

Little did Dorian know that Theo had hand-delivered the letter he was currently reading, and was waiting just outside his window for the perfect moment to make his presence known – listening out for the exasperated chuckle that would surely follow him flipping the page to reveal the pornographic drawing he'd mischievously included.


	6. Day 6: Fighting Together (Cullen x Olivia)

She'd seen him fighting back in Haven in what remained of the Temple of Sacred Ashes, but it wasn't until this very moment that she truly understood the reason he'd been headhunted and entrusted with leading the Inquisition's forces. Though she'd never admit it to his face.

_ Smug Fereldan bastard. _

As she fought a grotesquely disfigured shadow rogue, piercing red lyrium shards for hands, she watched Cullen slice through two red Templar guardsmen like butter before charging a behemoth by himself. She'd never been so hypnotised by violence, feeling disturbingly aroused when his shield exploded a horrors skull as though it were mere over-ripened fruit.

_ Maker, he‘s magnificent. _

…

He couldn't ever remember a time when he'd been so attracted to a woman he was fighting beside. He should be concentrating on the enemy but instead his attention was split between cutting down his former brothers in arms and trying to contain his arousal. Her every movement was a seduction. Twirling elegantly out of reach before gliding back in for the kill. He'd thought her a pampered noble, not a skilled assassin. What other sexy secrets might she be hiding?

Done with his own targets he allowed himself a moment to watch her cut down another shadow with relative ease, before turning towards him and launching a blade in his direction. For just a split second he wondered if she truly hated him that much - they didn't exactly get along but it seemed a tad harsh that she would resort to such methods just to be rid of him - as it happened she was aiming for the shadow he hadn't noticed creeping up behind him.

Her knife hit it's target with deadly accuracy, the once human rogue dying instantly. She may very well have just saved his life, or at least kept him from grievous injury. He gave her an appreciative head tilt and...  _ oh shit! _

…

That smirk of his was far too distracting. She would do well to remember how irritating he was. When he began charging towards her, she probably had enough time to step out of his way, but something in her gut told her to let it play out. He wrapped both arms around her and as they began to fall to the ground her eyes widened in shock as an arrow whistled past her face, so close it made her hair flutter.

The impact with the floor didn't hurt as much as she was expecting, more noticeable was the press of Cullen's armour against her chest, and the feel of his breath caressing her face. She averted her gaze to where the arrow had likely originated, relieved to see Bull caving in the archer's chest with his giant maul before loudly announcing that to be the last of them.

“I guess this makes us even.” She reluctantly allowed herself to look him in the eye, wondering why she was still lying on the ground beneath him but also taking advantage of the situation by pressing her thigh into his groin, just to see if the saying about the size of a man's feet was true.

_ Oh lord. _

…

She thought she was being discreet but he knew exactly what she was doing. He half wished he hadn't tried so hard to deny his erection now, she'd have been impressed for sure. He'd never received anything but praise in that department.

“Why are you still on top of me?” Was she breathless from his crushing weight or aiming for sultry?

“Just waiting for you to finish feeling me up,” he spoke in a honeyed tone, dragging a finger around one eyebrow to move the errant lock of hair from her face.

“Oh, please.” She snorted. “Do not mistake me for one of your brain-dead conquests.”

Why did he find her snark so appealing? Was that his kink now? Whatever the reason, he had been on top of her for quite some time and people were starting to stare.

“Until next time.” He winked as he stood and offered her a helping hand.

She rolled her eyes, ignoring the offer and choosing to stand without his aid. “Shall we go find this old friend of yours?”

_ Good _ . Her mentioning of Samson reminded him of their purpose here and silenced the lewd thoughts that had been distracting him. Now was not the time.

Later, perhaps.


	7. Day 7: Love Birds (Cullen x Olivia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork by @pookydraws & @samusdraws


	8. Day 8: Patching up (Cullen x Olivia)

“You’re hurt," Olivia stated matter-of-factly, as opposed to with genuine concern.

“Did you just follow me here?” Cullen startled as she appeared in his office, seemingly from thin air.

“You landed awkwardly in the training ring,” she began, “I noticed you limping and found it odd that you didn’t go to the infirmary to get it checked out.”

“It’s nothing.” He shrugged off her not-concern with a wave of his hand. “I don’t need to waste our healer’s time with a minor sprain.”

“You’re certain that’s all it is? Because if it’s actually a break and heals without setting properly, you’re fighting days are numbered. If you like, I could ask Dorian to take a look -”

“No!” He panicked. “I mean, no thank you. It isn’t nearly serious enough for me to abuse such abilities.”

“Okay.” She snorted derisively. “I mean, he cures my hangovers all the time but… you do you.”

Cullen grimaced ever so slightly as he sat at his desk, but she caught it.

Olivia sighed. “Look, I wouldn’t normally care, but I’d rather avoid the arduous task of having to find a replacement for you. At least let me take a look at it?”

“ _ You  _ know first aid?” he mocked, unbelieving.

“I know many things.” She crossed her arms and stared him down, making him realise she would not be taking no for an answer.

“Fine,” he eventually acquiesced.

But that wasn’t nearly grateful enough. She raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to show some manners.

“Okay,” He grit his teeth. “ _ Please  _ would you take a look at my ankle?”

Olivia smirked as she sauntered towards him. “Was that so hard?”

“Yes,” he muttered under his breath.

She knelt before him and gently rid him of his boot, trying to stop her eyes from widening at the size of his delightfully large feet. She performed her examination, her bedside manner unsurprisingly lacking in warmth, asking if this or that hurt until she was satisfied she’d identified the problem.

“So, you were right… it is just a mild sprain.”

“I told you as much.”

“Rest it as much as you can, keep your leg elevated when you’re sitting and you should be back to normal in a few days. I also have this,” She pulled a small container from one of her many belt pockets. “cooling anti-inflammatory that should help.”

“You just walk around with ant-inflammatory ointment in your pocket?”

“Since I dislocated my shoulder in Haven, yes.” She smiled sarcastically. “Just apply a little.” She scooped out some of the ointment with her finger and showed it to him so he knew how much to use. “Make sure you rub it in well, but don’t let it turn in to a massage – at least not for the first couple of days while it’s still swollen.”

She looked up at him to make sure he was listening, but he immediately looked away as though he’d been caught staring.

Did he like her?

_ Only one way to find out. _

“Since this is all I have left, would you mind?” She thrust the pot into his hand as she rose to her full height, then proceeded to pull her shirt off over her head. “I have trouble reaching.”

She caught the eager look on his face before she turned away from him and drew her hair over one shoulder indicating the other as the one in need of treatment, smiling to herself when she heard the creak of his chair as he stood behind her. She was surprised by the speed at which he complied, almost immediately feeling his calloused hand spreading the ointment around her shoulder blade.

She suppressed a shudder when she felt his breath on the back of her neck. This entire charade was to see if he was interested in her, not to inadvertently realise she might be attracted to him!

_ Proximity _ . That’s all it was. Proximity and the fact she hadn’t been touched in days!

She leaned her head to one side with an unintentional sigh when his thumb began kneading through the tension in her muscle, and his fingertips settled on her collar bone.

She heard him swallow then clear his throat, before asking in a low and husky tone. “Like this?”

With him standing behind her, it was easy to forget who he was. How much they clearly loathed each other and how ill-advised such a coupling would be.

Just as she was considering her options, the door swung open before a scout stepped over the threshold, freezing at the sight of the Inquisitor in her breast band and the Commander seemingly feeling her up.

“Get out!” Cullen roared at the poor intruder, who looked close to wetting himself before fleeing as though he were being chased down by demons.

At least now she had her answer, though. It was obvious where his mind was at.

“Thank you, Commander.” She took a few steps away from him and slipped her shirt back on before making a hasty retreat.

“Inquisitor, wait,” he shouted after her, but she pretended not to hear.

Was she seriously just about to shag the man who was single-handedly responsible for the frown lines beginning to form between her brow? She shivered in revulsion, wondering - not for the first time - if her brain wasn’t actually situated in her genitals.


	9. Day 9: Bee Mine (Dorian x Theodore)

**Theo:** "What bees produce milk?”

**Dorian:** *sighs*

**Theo:** "BOO-bees!"

**Dorian:** *facepalms*


	10. Day 10: Surprise Kiss (Cullen x Olivia)

She descended the stone steps on a mission for redemption, determined to do this one tiny little - or rather, really fucking huge - thing. Cullen was standing just outside the training ring, a silent observer save for a few words of advice or encouragement.

“Cullen – I mean Commander,” she stuttered, heart beating rapidly within her chest.

“Yes,  _ Inquisitor _ ?” He turned to her with a cheeky grin.

_ Okay Trevelyan, you fucked this up once already, time to make amends.  _ “I feel like I haven’t really apologised enough for… you know.”

“You really want to do this here?” he whispered, clearly shocked that she’d bring up such a personal matter in the middle of the courtyard.

“Well, that’s… actually… part of the plan, you see.” She sighed. “You know better than anyone how shit I am at apologies -”

“You already apologised,” he interrupted, “and I forgave you.”

“No.” She sternly objected. “I need to do this. I…  _ want  _ to do this.”

He squinted, suspiciously. “What is it you intend to do, exactly?”

“Just shut up a minute,” she snapped, inadvertently drawing the attention of those nearby.

She took a few deep breaths as she stared wordlessly at him, trying not to chew a hole through the inside of her cheek.

“Alright, fuck it.” She psyched herself up and  _ lunged _ , throwing her arms around his neck for support as she stretched up on to her tiptoes, pressing her lips to his – in front of EVERYONE!

It took him a moment to realise what was happening, at first she thought she’d gotten it completely wrong, but as soon as he understood her intent he wrapped his arms around her waist and twirled her –  _ actually fucking twirled her _ … bloody dork – as his lips returned her fervour.

When he eventually put her down they cluelessly stared at each other, neither of them even remotely aware of what they should do next.

“Commander,” she eventually said by means of farewell, confidently marching back towards the keep with her head held high.

Before she entered the great hall she caught the few wolf whistles and bawdy cheers from the chargers, turning just in time to see Cullen awkwardly rubbing the nape of his neck as Bull patted him approvingly on the back.


	11. Day 11: Love Potion (Cullen x Olivia)

“Tell me you did not just drink that.” Cullen's face paled as he clocked the empty tincture in Olivia's hand.

“Uh...”

“No!” he panicked.

“Was it not a health potion?” She’d awoken with a migraine and assumed the bottle on his shelf was just that.

“It was a stupid gag gift from Dorian. He said it was a  _ love potion _ .”

“Why would he – to give to me!?”

“I never would have.” The tone of his voice rose as his state of panic intensified.

“What's it supposed to do exactly? I don't feel any different.”

And with that one ill-considered line, his panic was gone and he smirked at her like the cat who’d got the cream.

“You can wipe that look off your face, right now,” she warned, “I am not in love with you, Cullen Rutherford.”


	12. Day 12: Watching Sunset (Cullen x Olivia)

**Olivia:** “Beautiful, isn't it.”

**Cullen:** “Breathtaking.”

**Olivia:** “... you're looking the wrong way, Rutherford.”

**Cullen:** “Oh, you mean the sunset? Yes, it's very nice.”

**Olivia:** …

**Cullen:** *smirks*

**Olivia:** “Smooth.”


	13. Day 13: Love Marks (Cullen x Olivia)

Getting prepared for the day together was one of the stranger experiences that came from sharing a room. It had taken them a few days to perfect not getting in each other's way, and to realise they had to wake up at least half an hour earlier – they were as equally insatiable and waking up naked together each morning made a quick shag impossible to resist.

This morning had been no different, except that when Cullen gave her one last hungry look before she covered herself up, he seemed to notice something that caused him alarm.

“Oh no.”

“What?”

“Umm...”

“What!?”

“Did you have that important meeting today?”

“Yes. Why?"

Cullen rubbed at his own neck and he stared at hers. “I may have... gotten a bit carried away last night.”

Olivia touched a hand to her neck, the spot he'd bitten down on as he came within her before falling asleep in each other's arms, rushing over to her dresser to inspect herself in the mirror.  “You...!”

“I know. I'm so sorry.” Cullen held up his hands in supplication, pleading for her to go easy on him.

She took a deep breath then turned to face him. He was expecting her ire, but instead she smirked - and that worried him all the more.

“Well, at least now I don't need to apologise for the matching pair I gave to you.” She winked, blowing him a kiss as she sauntered passed him in search of some clothing with a higher neckline.


	14. Day 14: NSFW (Cullen x Olivia)

Olivia had never thought of Josephine as a mother figure before (despite the fact she and her father had gotten on suspiciously well), but sitting across the desk from her disappointed face right now made her feel like a naughty child.

She and Cullen appeared to have adopted the same pose – heads hanging in shame as they were simultaneously scolded by the lady ambassador, who claimed their  _ little stunt  _ had caused her a PR nightmare.

They thought they’d found somewhere discreet, deep in the bowels of the keep, far from foot traffic. How were they to know Josephine had organised a tour for the visiting dignitaries – some of whom had only agreed to come under the assumption that marriage proposals might be considered.

“How could you be so careless? Poor Lady Veilleux almost fainted! Lord Moreau is questioning how our leaders could possibly have the time. Not to mention Baroness Dupont, who is  _ the  _ biggest gossip in Orlais and will surely tell  _ everyone  _ about this just as soon as she returns.”

…

_ Earlier that day… _

She and Cullen had bumped into each other in the rookery, completely by accident, and with just a glance both knew what the other had in mind.

They descended the steps like a couple of randy teenagers, stopping frequently to desperately touch or kiss. When they entered the rotunda they struck up an innocuous conversation for Solas’s benefit, casually strolling passed Varric in the main hall towards their now shared quarters.

When a group of VIP’s were lead out of the undercroft by Josephine, who would surely call the two of them over if spotted, Cullen quickly tugged her towards the lady ambassadors office and down the stairs. Luckily some of the torch sconces were lit so they weren’t in complete darkness.

He shoved her against the smooth stone wall as soon as they entered the large cavernous room, roughly kissing her as he attempted to unbutton her shirt.

She managed to slip free, grabbing his hand and dragging him across the room towards the old library. “Always wanted to do it in here.”

Cullen walked her backwards, lips locked as he unbuttoned her pants and pushed them down. When the backs of her thighs hit the desk, he effortlessly picked her up and sat her on it, breaking away from the kiss just long enough to remove her boots and peel off her pants.

Olivia frantically unbuckled his belt, grabbing greedy handful’s of his muscular backside as his trousers fell to his ankles.

He kissed her again, and she wondered how in Thedas it could have taken her so long to realise just how intoxicating a kiss could be.

The backs of her arms rested comfortably on his shoulders as she scraped her fingers across his scalp, biting down hard on his lip as he brutishly hilted himself.

He moved slowly at first, teasing her with the slow drag of his cock along her tight walls until he remembered this was supposed to be a quickie.

She held on for dear life as he fucked her with such savagery that the table beneath them scrapped loudly along the floor. She tried in vain to provide some resistance, but in the end she gave up and lay back on her elbows, allowing him to watch himself being swallowed up by her as he purposefully began sliding his thumb up and down her clit.

Right from the very start he’d been ridiculously good at this, as though he had some sexy sixth sense which told him exactly what she liked. He just made it seem so unfairly easy, playing her like a finely tuned instrument to produce the most exquisite sounds.

“ _ Fuuuuck  _ the Maker,” she cried out as they came together, her panting breaths immediately quieting when she heard a startled gasp just a few feet away.

Cullen groaned with each pulse of his own climax, seemingly unaware of the possibility they were no longer alone - until he opened his eyes and saw her panic-stricken face.

Olivia ever so slowly leaned to one side, peering around Cullen’s large frame to confirm they did, indeed, have an audience.

“Umm… it’s not what it looks like?” she unconvincingly reasoned, laughing nervously.

…

“Did you have to blaspheme?” Josephine exasperated.

“I’m so sorry,” Olivia repeated for the twelfth time, “what can we do to fix this?”

“Well. The easiest way to retain  _ some  _ semblance of a reputation would be to get married. Immediately.”

“Not going to happen.” Cullen rapidly quashed the idea.

“I beg your pardon!?” Olivia questioned, completely insulted by the speed of his refusal.

“Do you  _ want  _ to get married right now?”

“Not even if it would cure the blight,” she flippantly sassed, “but it’s insulting that you would refuse so easily.”

He snorted derisively at her unshakeable aversion to traditional relationships. “Do you honestly  _ never  _ see us getting married?”

She stared contemplatively at him for a moment. “I… didn’t say  _ never _ .”

A contagious smile stretched across his face as they lustfully eyeballed each other.

“Do I need to throw a bucket of cold water over the two of you!?”

“Sorry,” they spoke at once, acting suitably scolded.

“Just… promise me you’ll keep it in your quarters from now on.” Josephine insisted, tiredly sighing. “In the meantime, I will do the necessary grovelling to keep this from getting out.”

They both nodded then gingerly rose from their seats and hastened away.

“So,” Cullen drawled as they strolled out of Josephine’s office together, “should I get down on one knee, or…?”

“Oh, fuck off,” she playfully dismissed, putting up zero struggle when he caught her by the hand and span her back around to kiss her senseless.

“I love you,” he whispered against her lips.

“I know.” She grinned, kissing him once more.


End file.
